Alien Paradai
were peaceful alien race that appeared in Ultraman Leo. When needed, they can transform themselves into the monstrous . Subtitles: *Alien Paradai: *King Paradai: History Ultraman Leo A peaceful alien race, two children were sent to Earth by their queen without the intention of an invader. When one of them was bullied by several people, an old man rescued him. Feeling in debt for his generosity, the old man was brought to their submarine where the queen wished to speak with him, at same time inviting him for a meal. Later, two Alien Paradais set to kill the humans that bullied one of their members earlier out of vengeance. Once the two bullies about to be killed, Gen quickly appeared but the two Paradais quickly disappeared. The child of the Alien Paradai later contacted the queen, telling her that not all humans were considered as threats. Later, the two Alien Paradai merged themselves to form the monstrous King Paradai as he quickly started his assault on the small seaside town. The MAC reacted quickly and King Paradai was attacked by the two Mackies. Blinding them with his smoke, King Paradai knocked them out of the sky by sending out a volley of his powerful energy rays. Arriving to the scene, Gen Ohtori wasted no haste and quickly transformed to Ultraman Leo, taking on King Paradai. Shrouding himself in smoke, Leo was unable to land any blows. With the battle in King Paradai's favor, landing many powerful blows with his tail, but once Ultraman Leo managed to get behind him, his winning streak took a dive after his tail was tied in a knot. Ripping off his horns, Ultraman Leo flipped backwards and used them as a pair of shuriken, throwing them King Paradai's way. Aware of the incoming attacking, King Paradai rolled himself up into a ball, but the blow was too powerful and sent him flying into the air where he was finished off by Leo's deadly Cross Beam. With King Paradai defeated, the Alien Paradai sub sank into the depths, never to be seen again. Trivia *Cast: **Paradai Queen voice: Saiko Egawa **Paradai kid: Nobuhiro Kamiya *Two Alien Paradais are required to transform into King Paradai by flipping through the air and touching each other, in a manner similar to Ultraman Ace's initial transformation sequence that formed by Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami. *King Paradai's roar is altered from Magular's Data - King= King Paradai :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Paradai :;Powers and Weapons *Smoke: King Paradai can shroud himself in a thick cloud of black smoke blown from his mouth. *Energy Rays: King Paradai can fire a strong ray of energy from both of the horns on his head. *Ball: King Paradai can roll up in a defensive ball to lessen the damage of some attacks. *Long Tail: King Paradai's tail is extremely long and can be used to wrap around and constrict foes. Paradai Smoke.jpg|Smoke Long Tail.jpg|Long Tail (Construct) Paradise 2.jpg|Energy Ray Ball.jpg|Ball }} Gallery Alien Paradai II.png Alien-Paradai_I.png King-Paradai_I.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Human Lookalikes Category:King Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju